Voltar
'''Voltar '''is the self-appointed leader of the League of Super Evil and is short-tempered and conceited. His plans almost always go awry, which is attributed to having terribly bad luck, although not as bad of luck as his companion Doktor Frogg. Unlike the other members of the League of Super Evil, he is always trying to be eviler than anyone else. He believes himself to be a great and powerful villain, despite being as much of a misfit as the rest of his group. A running gag in the series is that Voltar will unintentionally get hold of an item that could be successful, only to either be completely unaware of what is it capable of or to waste it on a completely random event. Character Description Voltar is the main character of the series and is determined to be the best evil villain. He's so into evil that he won't do or take interest in anything unless it's EVIL with a capital E. However, his idea of evil consists of schemes along the lines of throwing a neighbourhood barbecue without inviting the neighbours, clogging all the toilets in town, or delaying a pizza guy's route so they can get free pizza. Appearance Voltar is one of the shortest characters of the show, comparable in height to the children of Metrotown, and shorter than the beast-like Doomageddon. He wears a long-sleeved jacket with a grey zipper, pants of the same deep red colour with a grey belt, and dark red boots and gloves. His belt and shoulders are decorated with the skull-like L.O.S.E symbol. On his head is a robotic helmet with antennae and a white mouthpiece, while only glowing yellow dots for eyes can be seen through the black visor. He never removes this helmet, even when not wearing anything else. Behaviour Calling himself "The Great Voltar," he believes himself to be a great and powerful villain despite being as much of a misfit as the rest of his group. He makes the most effort to be evil than the others in the group, and the ideal of Evil is what he lives his life by. He is incredibly childish and selfish despite being old enough to drive a car and rent an apartment and frequently causes his own demise by lacking common sense. He also displays paranoid and neurotic tendencies at times, like when he had the perfect evil bike that he wouldn't let anyone else touch, which eventually lead up to it being crushed. * His behaviour could be considered an "Alazon: Senex iratus" which is basically a type of person who sees himself as greater than he is, manifesting in rages and threats, obsessions and gullibility. Intelligence Voltar describes himself as an evil genius, when in actuality he is not bright, even being ranked at "celery" when failing a game that tested intelligence, Rather than try to educate himself, he attempted to sabotage the local school-kids education by posing as the substitute teacher, Mr. Voltarski. Voltar also has a very poor knowledge of history, as shown during their attempt to steal a dinosaur bone in "Bite at the Museum." He claims that "Ancient Greeks" (referring to cavemen) made the first fire on the moon, dinosaurs pulled stagecoaches during the time of cowboys, the dinosaurs' distant cousin is the Egyptian mummy is a distant cousin to the dinosaurs, and that the Wooly Mammoth invented the printing press! Relationships His old rival from Supervillain Kiddy College was Buddlington Von Pantaloon III, who steals underwear, including Voltar's! As the leader of the League of Super Evil, he enacts all his schemes with the other members of his gang, including Doktor Frogg, the Red Menace, and Doomageddon. He treats each as his minions to do his bidding, and they do heed his instructions to a certain point, but in the end, each does what they want to do. Whether or not the members do what Voltar wants, almost every plan goes awry in some way. Yet, despite all these failed plans, the group stays together, so does that make them - friends? Notable Quotes * "Ah. What a great morning.....for EVIL!!!!!" * "VICTORY!!!" * "Henchbots! Attack!" * "Did you hear that?! She called us EVIL!" Trivia * Voltar's favorite ice cream bar is called "Fudgy Yummy Fudge Bar," but it is always out by the time he asks the Ice Cream Truck Guy for one. * Justice Gene seems to have taken the same history class as Voltar, as he 'knew' that "ancient Greeks didn't have marshmallows on the moon" in the episode where the Red Menace was eating a marshmallow over a fake fire in an exhibit. ("Bite at the Museum") * Voltar holds the Evil World Record ("World Wrecker") for Most Failed Attempts at an Evil Record Category:League of Super Evil Category:Characters Category:Villains